Sin
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Seluruh manusia pasti memiliki dosa. Dan dosa itu akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang membuat manusia tidak akan pernah melupakannya. SasuSaku fic, warning inside. Mind to RnR?


Aku yakin, aku tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

Tidak akan pernah.

Aku yakin... untuk selamanya...

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_A SasuSaku semi-canon fiction_

_M-rated for slight lime and language_

**.**

**.**

_**SIN**_

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Tidak akan pernah melihatmu. Aku akan selalu menjaga jarak denganmu.

Sampai nanti akan tiba waktuku untuk membunuhmu.

Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat aku berbuat hal yang tidak sepantasnya kepadamu.

Aku tidak takut. Dan berpikir kalau aku tidak akan pernah takut.

Jika suatu hari karma akan datang dan membuatku tersiksa hingga ujung-ujung di setiap tubuhku.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun."

Dia memanggil namaku. Lagi. Setelah sekian lama aku dan dia terdiam dan saling membelakangi tubuh satu sama lain. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya dia memanggil namaku entah untuk apa. Sepertinya dia menungguku untuk menjawab panggilannya itu.

"Sasuke-kun."

Tanpa mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa aku akan selalu mengabaikannya, dia terus menyebut namaku dengan nada bicaranya yang khas itu. Bahkan karena aku tahu ciri khas-nya saat dia memanggil namaku, aku bisa membedakan suara gadis itu dengan orang lain.

Aku terus diam, tanpa berniat membuka mulut. Tapi karena mulai jengah dengannya yang terus memanggilku, akhirnya aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Wajahnya yang sesaat tadi sempat kulihat pucat, kini menjadi cerah. Dia tersenyum di depanku.

"Terima kasih sudah mau merespon panggilanku—"

"Apa maumu?" aku mulai kesal. Nada bicaraku meninggi. Kedua alisku saling menaut dan urat kemarahanku muncul, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar menahan diri untuk tidak menebasnya sekarang. Kalau bukan karena ide bodoh Madara untuk menahan _kunoichi medis_ ini sebagai tawanan untuk membuat Konoha melemah, aku tidak akan menahan hasrat membunuhku.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dia menunduk sambil tetap tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa membohongiku. Mataku yang bisa membaca cakranya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang gelisah dan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana takutnya dia—terlihat dari cakranya yang tidak beraturan itu.

Gadis itu berdiri setelah sekian waktu. Dia berjalan menghampiriku, "Ne, Sasuke-_kun_..." membuat dirinya berjinjit, dia berbisik di telingaku. Bisikannya membuat kedua bola mata _onyx _milikku membulat. Aku menatapnya setengah terkejut. Tapi dari cakranya, dia sama sekali tidak berbohong dan main-main akan ucapan yang baru saja dia katakan padaku.

"...kau yakin?" tanyaku setelah lama terdiam dan tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk permintaannya. Dia tersenyum semu dan mengangguk. Aku merasa janggal, entah kenapa aku tidak merasa dia berbohong tapi di lain sisi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan di balik semua ini.

Terutama alasan mengapa—

—wajahnya semakin pucat dari hari ke hari.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin ini bagiku menjadi malam terpanas yang pernah kurasakan. Aku tidak begitu memikirkan mengapa aku mau mengabulkan 'permintaan terakhir'-nya ini. Semua berlalu begitu saja, ketika bulan purnama muncul dari balik selimut malamnya, aku dan dia memulai perbuatan dosa itu.

Bibirku meraup bibirnya. Mengajaknya berdansa di bawah langit malam yang menatap kami penuh hina. Peluh kami bersatu mengotori tubuh kami yang sama-sama berkulit putih. Iris hijau _emerald _miliknya semakin memudar seiring dengan gerakanku yang semakin cepat. Dia menatapku sayu tapi entah kenapa tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Aku menautkan alis lagi. Bingung, rasa penasaran bergejolak di dalam hatiku. Hingga akhirnya kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Aku yakin dia juga tahu. Setelah kenikmatan yang hanya lewat sesaat ini, aku akan kembali meninggalkannya. Aku tidak akan mempedulikannya. Apa dia masih berpikir bahwa setelah ini aku akan tetap kembali padanya?

Dia pasti sudah gila.

Aku mendesah tertahan saat aku merasakan sesuatu dari diriku memasuki dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, gadis—oh, sekarang sudah menjadi wanita—itu tersenyum. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya di bawahku dan memeluk kepalaku sangat erat sampai-sampai aku bisa mencium bau tubuhnya di antara kedua buah dadanya, "_Nandemonai_." Tangan kecilnya mengelus rambut _raven _milikku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman dengan belaiannya. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa lelah dan mataku tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Aku tidur di atas tubuhnya dengan kedua tubuh kami yang polos tanpa busana saling bersentuhan. Tidak ada rasa dingin yang menyapu permukaan kulit kami. Namun sebelum aku sepenuhnya tenggelam ke dalam dunia mimpi, aku bisa merasakan setetes air jatuh di atas dahiku.

.

.

Aku yakin waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Karena sekarang aku dan Madara telah kalah dari _shinobi_ Konoha. Madara mati di tangan si bocah _kyuubi_. Sementara aku... sekarang berada di penjara bawah tanah dengan kedua tangan dan kakiku dirantai dan kedua mataku yang ditutup. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, jikalau ingin memberontak, rantai-rantai sialan ini akan menghisap cakraku setiap aku ingin mengeluarkannya.

Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kenapa aku bisa menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini. Aku memang selalu bilang, jalan dan penglihatanku sudah berada di dalam kegelapan. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira Konoha menuruti ucapanku itu sebagai hukuman sehingga mereka menempatkanku di sini. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lihat di sini, tidak ada selain—

**DEG**

Kenapa hanya dia... yang bisa kulihat? Aku bahkan sudah tidak pernah menemuinya sejak perbuatan penuh dosa itu. Tanganku mengepal di tengah rantai yang semakin menguat. Rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan dan sekujur tubuhku sudah tidak kupedulikan lagi. Aku sudah lelah. Aku—

"_Aitai_."

Dan selanjutnya, kata-kata yang bahkan tidak ingat pernah kuucapkan terus terucap. Seolah itu adalah mantra yang bisa membuatku mendapatkan harapanku meskipun hanya sekecil batu kerikil kemungkinannya itu akan terjadi.

"_Aitai, aitai, aitai, aitai_..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin, Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan."

"Tapi, dia adalah pengkhianat desa! Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin dia tidak akan kembali menyerang Konoha! Selain itu, apa dia mau mengurusnya?"

"Dia harus mau! Kalau tidak, maka aku tidak akan segan menurunkan hukuman mati untuknya. Sudah cukup dia membuat anak didikku tersiksa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau dibebaskan." Aku tersentak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku sebagai tanda bahwa aku mendengarnya dan merasa bingung. Sesaat kemudian aku bisa merasakan tanganku yang dirantai merasa bebas. Lalu perlahan-lahan tutup mataku terlihat. Aku bisa melihat cahaya di hadapanku dan para _anbu_ dengan topengnya menatapku. Walau mereka memakai topeng, aku bisa merasakan tatapan jijik mereka padaku.

Aku terdiam, tidak berniat untuk bertanya mengapa aku dibebaskan. Mereka menyeretku dengan paksa. Aku tahu arah ini, mereka akan membawaku ke kantor Hokage. Dalam perjalanan ini, aku melihat diriku sendiri. Tubuhku semakin mengurus, pipiku sepertinya semakin cekung dari sebelumnya. Betapa menyedihkannya keadaanku sekarang.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kantor Hokage, tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang. Aku merasa keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisku. Sebelum aku sempat menganalisa apa yang sekarang terjadi padaku, salah satu _anbu_ mendorong punggungku seraya membuka pintu di hadapanku. Aku pun memasukinya dan yang kudapatkan adalah Tsunade—sang Hokage—dan Shizune, asistennya. Tapi, dimana dia? Dan—

Siapa anak kecil itu?

Aku menautkan alis melihat anak kecil yang mungkin berumur kurang lebih lima tahun itu menatapku begitu intens. Tatapan yang membuatku risih dan—entahlah, mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Aku beralih menatap Tsunade yang menatapku penuh amarah. Entah karena apa dia terlihat begitu marah, jika alasannya karena aku sempat akan menghancurkan Konoha dulu itu wajar. Tapi sepertinya ada alasan lain selain itu.

"Sakura," entah kenapa aku menyebut nama itu. Lebih tepatnya, hanya nama itu yang terlintas di kepalaku sekarang, "dimana dia?" aku bisa merasakan aura yang menegang di sekitarku. Terutama dari Tsunade. Terlihat dari matanya yang berwarna coklat madu itu, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang semakin penuh akan kebencian.

"Tanya pada anak itu." Jawab Tsunade dengan dingin. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, melirik anak kecil yang hanya setinggi pahaku itu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya menatapku dengan kepolosan yang terasa mengganggu. Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan kembali menatap Tsunade.

"Jangan main-main denganku! Aku serius dengan pertanyaanku!"

"AKU JUGA SERIUS!" teriakan wanita tua itu menggelegar di ruangan ini. Aku bisa menangkap basah Shizune ketakutan dan para anbu yang terlihat gemetaran. Aku menajamkan mata _onyx _milikku, aku tidak suka ini. Apa susahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?

"Aku hanya butuh satu jawaban darimu!" aku melangkah untuk semakin mendekati meja Hokage itu, "Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku? DIMANA SAKURA?" dan aku pun tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak. Tapi sebelum aku sempat mencapai meja Tsunade, seseorang menarik celanaku membuat gerakanku terhenti.

Tentu saja aku kaget, dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang seenaknya menarikku. Anak kecil yang aneh itu menatapku dengan bola mata _onyx _miliknya, "Paman," panggil anak itu. Aku merasa aneh, aliran cakra semua orang di ruangan ini langsung tenang. Siapa? Siapa sebenarnya anak ini? "_kaasan_ sudah meninggal."

Kedua bola mataku membulat. Tubuhku menegang sepenuhnya. Anak itu tidak berbohong, kepolosannya lha yang membuatku berpikir begitu. Bibirku kaku seolah aku tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku menatap anak itu dengan sayu. Tenaga hilang begitu saja dari tubuhku hingga aku jatuh duduk merosot di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Tidak ada air mata karena aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku sudah lelah menangis, aku sudah lelah untuk merasakan kesakitan seperti ini.

Sekali lagi, aku ditinggalkan.

"Ne, paman," anak kecil itu berjongkok di sampingku. Dia menatapku dengan kepolosannya sementara aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak ada, "kata Tsunade-_baachan_, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal bersama paman, benarkah?" bola matanya terlihat bersinar dan penuh harapan. Sama seperti dia, mata yang terus menatapku dengan penuh harapan walau dia tahu aku tidak akan pernah memberi harapan itu.

Aku bisa mendengar suara derit kursi, menandakan seseorang baru saja berdiri dari kursinya. Dan aku bisa menebak siapa itu. Benar saja, wanita berambut pirang tersebut kini berdiri di hadapanku yang masih duduk dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Kau pasti tahu apa alasanku menitipkan anak ini padamu kan, Sasuke?"

Tidak. Tidak perlu kujawab pertanyaan bodoh itu. Tentu saja, aku tidak bodoh. Aku menarik napas dan kini kuberanikan diri menatap anak kecil yang sedari tadi terus menatapku dengan senyuman polosnya. Anak perempuan yang kuakui sangat mirip dengannya. Kecuali rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker dan bola matanya yang berwarna _onyx_.

Mataku menatap senyumannya dengan kosong. Menatap anak kecil yang entah siapa namanya. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya satu, mengapa aku merasa sakit saat wanita itu atau ibu dari anak ini kini telah meninggal? Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku yakin bahwa aku tidak pernah memberi perasaan atau semacamnya kepada wanita itu. Aku yakin kalau aku tidak mencintainya. Aku yakin hal semacam itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Lalu kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya?

Kenapa aku merasa sakit?

Sakit, semuanya terlalu menyakitkan. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahui alasan dari kesakitan ini. Aku cukup mengetahui bahwa ini sakit, tanpa harus tahu mengapa. Tapi, aku juga tidak sepenuhnya merasa ditinggalkan. Di sini ada dia, anak itu. Cih, kalian berdua sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kalian...

Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama, berhenti mengharapkan cinta dariku.

Berhenti.

.

Dan untuk diriku...

...tahanlah air mataku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seluruh manusia pasti memiliki dosa.**

**Dan dosa itu akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang membuat manusia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.**

**Ne, Uchiha Sasuke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

...jangan tanya kenapa fic ini begitu gaje. Karena idenya aja lewat begitu saja saat saya tengah mengetik fic Choose Me orz

Bagi yang nungguin choose me, berbahagialah karena Insya Allah saya akan update sebentar lagi 8D #ngok #dilempar

Review ne?


End file.
